Happy Mother's Day
by Darling Pretty
Summary: A scene involving Addison, Alex, two little girls, Mother's Day, Sleeping Beauty, Barbies, breakfast in bed, cards, fake flowers, and a real flower. A fluffy oneshot.


**a/n: So I've had this written for maybe eleven months or so, but I wanted to wait until Mother's Day to post it. Don't ask me why I felt the urge, but I did, so... Please forgive the rather embarrassing bad writing, because my I definitely feel like my writing has improved since then. But I was to lazy to revise it, so you're just going to have to excuse me.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, I do not own Kate Walsh or Justin Chambers, and I do not own Mother's Day. But I would be making tons of money off of royalties if I did.**

* * *

Addison wakes up to the sound of giggling. Automatically, she sits up in bed, preparing herself for whatever mess her family's going to throw at her. Her eyes open to the sight of her two little girls already dressed, each holding a card and a paper rose.

"Mommy! You're awake!" her five year old, Olivia, exclaims. "I thought you were gonna sleep forever and ever just like the princess in that one movie! And then we were gonna have to find your true love's kiss so that we could wake you up!"

"You mean _Sleeping Beauty_?" six year old Camilla retorts. "Come on, that was easy."

"Girls…" Addison's tone lets them know that it's time to stop.

"Sorry, Mom," Camilla says.

"Yeah, sorry, Mommy," Olivia repeats. Then she recalls the things in her hands. "Look, Mommy! We made cards in kindergarten on Friday and we're supposed to give them to you for Mother's Day. Cammie almost tricked me into giving it to you yesterday, cuz she said that yesterday was Mother's Day, but then I asked Daddy and he said that it was today, so I got really mad at Cammie, but then Daddy said that I had to stop, because today was Mother's Day, and you wouldn't want us to fight, so I stopped being mad. Here," she says, holding out the card to her mother.

"We made cards,_ and_ we made flowers in school, so I made one for Olivia too. Daddy said that the paper flowers was a good idea, because you kill everything you touch, cuz you have a black thumb, and that he'd like to see you try to kill these," Cammie continues. Addison rolls her eyes. That sounds like her husband.

"Mommy has a black thumb?" Olivia asks worriedly. "Really? Is she sick?"

"No, dummy," Cammie retorts.

"Camille Isobel, don't call your sister a dummy. And I'm absolutely fine, Liv. Speaking of Daddy, where is he?"

Cammie shakes her head, and Olivia pretends to lock her mouth. "We're not supposed to tell you, cuz it's a surprise," Cammie says.

"I'm right here," Alex says as he walks into the room, carrying a tray with breakfast and a rose in a vase on it. He sets the tray down on her lap. "Happy Mothers' Day," he tells her, kissing her on the lips.

Cammie sticks her tongue out. "Ew!"

Addison pulls away and looks at the rose, recalling what Cammie had said about her black thumb. "I thought I killed these things when I touched them," she comments mildly.

"As long as you don't touch it, I think we're good," he replies. She laughs and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Look, Mommy!" Olivia bounces excitedly on the bed. "See how the eggs and the bacon make a smiley face? That was my idea! Isn't it cool?"

Addison smiles at her. "I love it, Livvy."

"But the flower was my idea!" Cammie exclaims.

"I love it too, Cammie," Addison smiles. "I love it all," she informs her family.

"Girls, why don't you go downstairs and watch some cartoons or play in the playroom for a while?" Alex suggests.

"Okay," Olivia agrees readily.

"Do you want Mommy-Daddy time?" Cammie asks.

"Exactly," Addison confirms.

"Okay," Cammie agrees and follows her little sister downstairs.

Addison and Alex watch the door, listening, waiting for approach of their little girls again. After two minutes they conclude that they're safe for now. Addison digs into her food. "You know," she comments, "your breakfasts have really improved in the last eight years. Although they were so bad, you had nowhere to go but up."

"Hey! I learned, that's the important part, right? And there were some pretty good breakfasts back then."

"Cereal or my cooking hardly qualifies. Just face it, when we got married, you sucked at cooking. It's okay, cooking skills weren't exactly high on my priority list."

"Funny, Adds, real funny."

They sit in silence for a moment, just enjoying the quiet. "Thank you," Addison randomly says.

"For what?"

"Fixing me."

"I didn't fix you," he says. "You were never broken."

"I was."

"No, you were hurt."

She tries not to roll her eyes. "Well, thank you for healing me."

"Any time," he smiles as he pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingers on her face and she leans into it, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his caress. "I love you," he tells her.

"I love you too."

He kisses her softly. "Happy Mother's Day, Addie."

"_Mommy!_" Olivia yells from downstairs. "Cammie won't share her Barbies with me!"

Addison chuckles before yelling back, "Cammie, share your Barbies with Olivia, or take a time out. I don't care which, but you're doing one of them."

"But _Mo-om_," Cammie manages to yell and whine at the same time.

"Camille, share your dolls with your little sister, or I'll come down there and put you in time out myself," Alex tells her.

"Fine," Cammie sulks.

"Impressive," Addison compliments her husband.

"Practice," he explains. "A lot of it."

* * *

**So I hope you didn't cringe to much and liked it a little.**

**-Juli-**


End file.
